


Spark of Ambrosia

by thursdaykisses



Series: The Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaykisses/pseuds/thursdaykisses
Summary: Castiel smelled better than usual, like syrupy honey.





	Spark of Ambrosia

 

Dean licked the shell of his omega’s ear, bubbling with joy when his mate giggled and attempted to squirm away. His omega was very sensitive. The attempt to escape was futile—Dean was more than an alpha and he easily pulled Castiel back to his front, growling playfully and nipping at his neck. Castiel smelled better than usual, almost like syrupy honey, and Dean licked the scent gland in the juncture of his omega’s neck and shoulder, groaning in pleasure. His omega tasted like ambrosia.

 

“You’re playful today,” said Castiel as he turned over in the nest of their sheets, smiling at Dean, curiously. Dean couldn’t help but push forward to kiss him. Cas grinned as he pulled away. “What’s up?”

 

He curiously tilted a head when Dean pulled him closer and buried his nose in his scent gland, almost as if he was incapable of not scenting his omega for a second. “There’s something about you lately that just makes me...” Dean trailed off. He didn’t know what to say, so he rubbed up against Castiel instead, hoping to get his point across. His omega always understood him.

 

“You know you should’ve gone to work half an hour ago,” his omega reminded him. Dean grinned. “Dean,” Castiel chastised. “This is serious. You’re head alpha of this family. We’re living in the twenty-first century, Dean. Money is hard.”

 

“I know something else that’s hard.”

 

Cas glared at him. “You know what I mean.” Dean just grinned and climbed on top of Castiel who welcomed him with open arms. Castiel sighed and wrapped his affectionate alpha up in his arms, carding fingers through his hair as Dean rested his head on Castiel’s chest, eyes slipping shut at the steady rhythm of a heartbeat.

 

“Are you about to go into heat?”

 

“No. Why?” Castiel’s brows furrowed in concern. “Dean, are you near your rut? I thought we synced already. You should tell me if you’re nearing your rut, so I can get us necessities.”

 

The alpha sniffed, grinning as Cas rolled them over so he would be the one on top. “It’s not my rut,” said Dean. “It’s you. There’s something about you.” He pressed his nose back to his omega’s scent gland, nipping on his bite. “You smell fucking awesome. More so than usual.” He ground up his omega, cock hardening when Cas moaned.

 

“Dean,” Cas sighed, pulling away. “You have work.”

 

His alpha grinned. “But I’m thirty minutes late already.” He pushed his omega to lay back down, settling on top of him. “Why don’t we do something el—” They both froze as Cas paused, blood suddenly draining from his face. He pushed Dean off, running to the bathroom. Dean’s stomach lurched uncomfortably at the sound of his omega vomiting. He followed Cas to the bathroom. “Angel? Are you okay?”

 

Blue eyes watered. “No,” Cas whispered.

 

“Are you sick?” Dean asked. “Do you want me to go buy medicine?”

 

Cas glared at him. “So you won’t go to work, but you’ll run down the pharmacy for me?”

 

“My omega, I’d do anything for you,” Dean said. He sat by his omega and rubbed a hand up and down his back as Cas puked, mostly consisting of liquid. “Shit, baby. I don’t know what to do.” He ran off to the kitchen, rambling off about Cas when his pack bombarded him with worried questions as he quickly filled a glass with water. They all followed him back to the bedroom, looking worriedly at Cas who was on the bathroom floor, head bent over the toilet.

 

A nurse and Sam’s first mate, Jess, went forward and shooed all of them away. “I’ll handle it, don’t worry.” As the rest began to back off, she glared at Dean, too, who was comforting Cas with worried strokes to his hair and back. “You too, Dean. You’re hovering.”

 

Dean frowned, but at his omega’s tired expression, Dean backed off. Jess rolled his eyes. “I know what I’m doing, okay?” She reassured. “And I know that Cas is the pack’s omega. I know that he’s your mate, Dean, and how important he is. Now, go.”

 

The two shut the bathroom door while Dean returned to bed, their mingling scents soothing his panicking heart. What had happened? Cas was fine. Sam and Benny glared at Dean, arms crossed. Dean ignored them, busying himself by pressing his face against the bed instead. “Dean,” Sam started.

 

“Don’t,” Dean interrupted. “Please, Sam. I am fucking tired and I don’t know why but it’s probably because my omega is stressed, and I have no idea what the fuck happened, like, we were playing around and then he suddenly vomits, and oh my God, what if he doesn’t love me anymore and he was disgusted—”

 

“Dean!” Charlie cut in. She frowned at him. “Chill, dude.”

 

“Do not tell me to chill when my omega is puking his guts out!” Dean cried, miserably pulling a pillow over his head. The three alphas exchanged a glance. They couldn’t enter the nest of mates. It would be impolite. But it was a pack thing to comfort each other in cuddles. How would Dean be comforted?

 

Benny sighed and looked around. He grabbed a throw pillow from a single sofa and chucked it at the Dean’s head. “Get your head straight, brother. I’m sure he’s fine.”

 

“What if it’s my fault?” Dean thought aloud. “What if—what if I bit him too hard or something? What if I knotted him too hard?”

 

The redhead alpha groaned. “Is this the same guy who saves a hundred lives daily and secures the lives of almost everyone in the country with his power?” She asked. “Or did Dean Winchester leave the building?”

 

“That’s not funny.”

 

“It’s not supposed to be!”

 

The door slowly swung open and Jess left the room, giving them all smiles. Sam followed her. Charlie and Benny hesitantly left the luxurious room, shutting the doors behind them. Castiel emerged from the bathroom shyly. Dean watched him as his omega slowly laid down beside Dean, cuddling up to him.

 

It was silent for a while. When Dean understood Cas wasn’t saying anything, he prompted, “Diagnosis, chief?”

 

Cas blushed and buried his head further into Dean’s neck.

 

Dean sighed. His omega wasn’t going to say anything and Dean wasn’t going to force him. “At least you’re alright, right?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded, cheeks still a pleasant shade of pink. “Just bad food or something?”

 

“I love you,” Cas whispered.

 

Dean’s eyebrows went up in surprise. “I love you, too,” he replied. His omega cuddled up to him like they were the two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, his body fitting against Dean’s perfectly. “Not that I mind, but uh, what’s with the affection?” He nipped at his omega’s shoulder.

 

“Uhm, you know how you keep saying I smell better than usual?” Cas asked. He glanced away. “Um. Well.”

 

“Hey.” Dean put a finger to his lips. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to tell me, okay?”

 

Cas flushed. “But, alpha—”

 

Dean kissed him. “And you just blue-balled me, which is really rude. Now you’re calling me ‘alpha’ and turning me on?” He tutted in feigned disapproval. “Bad, bad omega.” He grinned, wolfishly. “Bad omegas have to be punished by their alphas, don’t they, Cas?” Just as he got on top of his omega, Cas put a hand to his chest.

 

“You have to stop laying on top of me,” said Cas. “You’re crushing our pup.”

 

It took a moment for that to sink in. Cas looked equally shocked at admitting that, but when Dean finally processed what his omega said, he dramatically gasped and fell to the floor. Cas peeked at him over the bed, ignoring Dean’s stunned look.

 

“Y-you do want it, right?” Cas hesitantly asked.

 

Dean jumped up from the floor. “FUCK YEAH!” He exclaimed, hugging his mate carefully. “Oh, my God, I’m going to be a dad!!”

 

Unbeknownst to them, the rest of the pack was wordlessly screaming outside their bedroom, having eavesdropped on the whole conversation.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hoped u like :)
> 
> you can find me on twitter as @thursdaykisses, i love to talk!


End file.
